Christmas Visit
by Sandstorm Inkwell
Summary: Coming home from work on Christmas Eve, I plan to sit in peace and continue work on my story. What do I find though when I enter my room? Two Original Characters of mine that I hadn't paid recent attention to. Christmas OneShot.


Pulling into my driveway, I brought the truck to a stop before setting it in park. Grabbing my rolled up apron and book, I opened the door, removed the keys from the ignition, and hopped out.

"Can't believe they made me work Christmas Eve," I grumbled as I looked at the driveway and noted, happily, that the rest of my family wasn't home.

"Yes. Maybe I can work on my story in peace," I muttered to myself as I opened the gate and entered my fenced yard. A little brown dog ran up to me and jumped at me. When I tried to pet her though, she dashed off before dashing back. When she came back, she stayed out of reach and got down like she wanted to play. "Same shit, different day. Eh, Bella?"

"Bark!" and off she went again.

Shaking my head, I opened the back door and made way for the giant brown dog that came barreling from my parent's room and out the door. Smiling, I sighed as I shut the door. As I was walking through the small dining room I heard a, "Meow!"

"Hiya Kitty," I replied without looking at said cat, who I knew was sitting in the kitchen by the sink. Getting my room, I opened my door and...

"Spectre!" shouted two ponies simultaneously. Both of the pegasus ponies had blue eyes. One had a white coat with a black mane and tail that had a red stripe going through them. The other was a dark blue with a mane and tail like night, white points like stars in her hair. The white pony's cutie mark was a red shield with blue wiggly lines to represent wind over the shield. The other pony's cutie mark was a field of stars overlaid with a telescope.

"Winds? Star? What the hell are you two _doing _here?" I asked, standing in my doorway in dumb shock. Star, the dark blue one, was sitting at my desk with one of my many books open before her. Winds, the white one, was laying on my bed, legs tucked underneath her like, well... like a pony.

"Well. You know, we thought it'd be nice to visit for Hearth's Warming," Star said with a smile.

"That's a euphemism for: You left those Roleplays, and us, you motherbucker," Winds said calmly. Star just shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, getting past the fact that two of my OCs are in my room," I began, running a hand down my face.

"Which is messy," Winds interrupted, looking at the pile of clothes next to my dresser and then at my hamper full of dirty clothes on the other side of the same dresser.

"Winds, shut up," I countered before continuing, "I left the RP because it was interfering with Salvation and I really want to complete the story before getting sucked permanently into the quick sand that is FanFiction Role-Playing."

"That's understandable but what will happen to us?" Star asked, tilting her head aside.

I opened my mouth to speak before closing it and just shrugging, "I do plan on using you guys for when I do RP."

Winds stretched her wings, "And until than?"

I shrugged again, "You guys can't necessarily stay here. My family will freak."

Star sighed sadly, "We understand."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed, "But listen, my family won't be here until later tonight so you can just chill here until than. Go-"

I was tackled... I think. One second, I was looking at the ground, the next I was staring the ceiling with two pony faces on either side of my sight. I also realized that I was gasping for breath.

"I think we flew too fast," Star theorized as she looked up at her sister.

"No. It's a bipedal thing. Only having two legs makes them very unbalanced."

"No," I croaked, "y'all flew too fast."

A new face entered my view, this one with tan fur and whiskers.

"Mew."

"Screw you too cat," I replied as I hauled myself to my feet.

"You talk to your cat?" Winds asked, hiding a laugh with her hoof. Walking past her, I bopped her on the head.

"Pushing your luck there," I simply muttered as I sat down on my chair and scooted close to my desk. I looked at the book that Star had been reading. 'The Art of War'. I raised an eyebrow and looked from the book to Star and back. Finally, I just set the book aside before opening my laptop and bringing it back up. Typing in my password, I brought up the internet.

"So. Y'all wanna listen to some Christmas music?" I asked as I got to Youtube and searched for 'Let it Snow'.

"Sure," Star replied as Winds and her climbed onto my bed and lay side by side. I smiled as I found a video and let it play.I also brought up a blank word doc and started to work on a little Christmas OneShot. I sung along to the music as best I could,

"Oh the weather outside is frightful

but the fire is so delightful

and since we've no place to go

Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!

It doesn't show signs of stopping

And I've brought some corn for popping

the lights are turned way down low

Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!"

"This song's about sex isn't it?" Winds suddenly asked. I stopped typing and turned around in shock. Winds was looking at me with a smirk on her face while Star was looking at the bed with a blush on her face.

I started laughing, "Wow. Way to wreck the spirit there Winds."

Winds shrugged her shoulders, "It's a weird holiday anyway."

I just rolled my eyes as I turned to go back to typing.

"Don't you think your doing too much on the holidays?" I heard Star ask.

"Nope. This is a Christmas OneShot anyway. Oh and y'all are in it," I said without stopping.

"Really?" Winds asked skeptically, "I thought that we were just RP characters. Not fit enough for- Hey! What's going on?"

I laughed as I stopped typing and turned to see that Winds not had red stripes going vertical from head to flank.

"You look like a candy cane!" Star said between laughs. Turning around, I began typing again. After typing the sentence, I heard a gasp and Winds start laughing. I looked at the two to see that Star was now red with green stripes going vertically from head to flank.

"Ah!" Star exclaimed before glaring at me, "Fix this! Now!"

I laughed, "I don't know. I think you look better like that."

"Rah!" Star screamed as she jumped from the bed and tackled me to the floor. As I wrestled for freedom, I saw from the corner of my eye that Winds was now typing on the computer.

"Cursed hooves! Work right!" she said before finally smiling wide and looking at me, her hoof poised over what I assumed was the period key. Star had stopped trying to kill me and was just holding me down for she had realized what Winds was doing.

"Winds," I started gently, "come on now. We can talk about this like sensible adults can't we?"

"Hmmm," Winds hummed, "Nope!" She hit the key. The two ponies turned back to their normal appearance while I turned into a...

"Oh! Come on!"

I was a cat. A red and green cat with what felt like a Santa hat on my head. The two ponies were rolling in laughter, now.

"What was that?" Star asked between laughs.

"I don't know," Winds replied, "All I heard was: 'Meow!'"

Growling, I hopped up onto the desk and typed another sentence. When I hit period, I felt myself become me again, sitting in my chair.

"You two are hysterical," I said dryly before shutting my laptop and turning to the two. I heard gravel crunch. Eyes widening, I rushed to my window and looked out to see my mom pulling into the driveway. "Shit! Family!" I turned to Star and Winds, "You two need to scoot. Now."

Now sobered up, the two ponies nodded. "Alright," Winds said before giving me a playful punch on the arm, "don't forget us."

"I won't," I promised before watching her get sucked into my computer. Star then came up to me, got on her hind legs and hugged me.

"We'll try to be back tomorrow," she said. It wasn't an asking for permission. They _would_ be back whether I liked it or not. I couldn't really find I reason to not like it. I know I could use the fun company. "Happy Hearth's Warming," Star finished as she too was sucked into the computer.

Just as she fully disappeared, the front door opened and I heard my mom call out, "Your home already?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Yes mom!"

_**A/N: Alright. Here's just a short little Christmas story using the two OCs I had made for Roleplaying. I felt like doing something special for Christmas.**_


End file.
